Dream come true
by juju yokizawa
Summary: Bagaimana jika mimpimu menjadi kenyataan?pasti senang bukan?apalagi kalau mimpimu dapat beradu akting dengan SID?se apartement dengan mereka? bahkan salah satu dari mereka menyukaimu? Shido fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Bagaimana jika nmimpimu menjadi kenyataan?

Pasti senag bukan?

Apalagi jika mimpimu bertemu dengan band SID

Beradu akting dengan mereka?

Se Apartement dengan mereka ?

Salah satu dari mereka mencintaimuu pasti senang bukan?

Nah sekrang saya akan membuat FF berjudul "Dream come true"

Semoga suka~

Dream come true

Keiko P.O.V

Halo semua namaku Keiko Yokizawa, aku adalah anak kedua dari pasangan Yamamoto Yokizawa dan Ibuku bernama Hima Haratsumi,keluargaku seperti keluarga kebanyakan,Ayahku berkerja di kantor dan pulang pukul 6 sore,ibuku seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa,kakakku sudah menikah dan aku?aku seorang gadis berumur 21 tahun yang sekarang bersekolah di Universitas Tokyo,Aku mempunya dua sahabat mereka adalah Himawari dan Sakura,oh iya satu lagi aku suka banget sama band band visual kei seperti the gazettE alice nine L`Arc~en~ciel, dan yang paling aku suka adalah SID band yang satu ini memang benar benar keren,aku selalu bermimpi dapat bertemu dengan mereka,mengobrol dengan mereka dan yang paling mustahil adalah aku dapat berpacaran dengan salah satu anggota band tersubut khayalanku bisa berpacaran dengan Shinji,Astaga itu benar benar mustahil

And Keiko P.O.V

Hari ini Keiko Hima dan Sakura sedang berada di halte bus rencananya sih mereka akan ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan soal soal kuliah mereka,saat berjalan mata Keiko melihat sebuah Poster

**APA KALIAN TAU SID?**

**Apa kalian mau beradu akting dengan mereka?**

**Apa kalian mau se Apartement dengan mereka selama sebulan penuh?**

**Kalau kalian Mau,kebetulan sekali**

**Kami sedang mencari aktor wanita untuk fim terbatu kami**

**Kalian akan beradu akting dengan para personil Band SID **

**Jika kalian Mau segeralah mendaftar ke tokyo dome**

**Dari jam 9 hingga jam 12 siang**

**Ayo buruan**

Keiko cengo membacanya,segera saja Keiko memanggil Hima dan Sakura,Himawari dan Sakura membaca poster tersebut,tanpa pikir panjang ketiga gadis tersebut melesat ke Tokyo Dome,setelah sampai di Tokyo Dome mereka segera mendaftar,Keiko medapat urutan ke 320 Himawari 321 dan Sakura 322 dari sekitar 1.345 orang yang berada disana,sebenarnya Keiko agak pesimis apa ia bisa mendapatkan peran itu,rasanya mustahil karna begitu banyak yang mendftar,wajah mereka pun cantik cantik,Tiba tiba saja Keiko ingin ke kamar mandi,ia pun segeran melesat ke toilet terdekat tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang,orang itupun tehuyung sementara Keiko jatuh terjerembab

"Ah,,, Go-Gomenasai"seru Keiko sambil mkenunduk

"Ah tidak apa apa aku tadi tidak meliha jalan seru lelaki tersebut dengan ciri ciri memakai topi hitam,kacamata,ramut hitam,memakai jaket hitam kaos putih celana panjang dan sepatu sneakers

"ah iyaa"seru Keiko lagi sambil melihat lelaki tersebut yang rasa rasanya tidak asing lagi,seperti pernah melihat tapi Keiko tidak begitu ngeh soalnya lelaki itu memakai topi yang menutupi mukanya

"Apa kamu bisa berdiri?"Tanya laki laki itu

Keiko pun beusaha berdiri namun hasilnya gagal disebabkan oleh lututnya yang lecet,pantas saja rasanya begitu perih di bagian lutut

"Mau ku antar pulang?"tanya laik laki itu

Belum sempat Keiko berbicara tiba tiba Hpnya berdering terdengar alunan lagu yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga para pecinta SID yaitu lagu Rakuenlaki laki itu pun kaget dan terdenyum samar sementara Keiko menjawab telepon yang ternyata dari Sakura

"Moshi moshi" Seru Keiko

"Keiko,Gomen aku tidak bisa pulng bersamamu ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan,sekali lagi Gomen ya

"Ah iya tidak apa apa" Seru Keiko

"Eh tadi bener nih mau ngatar aku pulang ?" tanya Keiko penuh harap

Laki laki itu mengangguk,sekarang dibawalah keiko berjalan kearah parkiran dimana sebuah mobil spot berwarna merah mejeng dengan enaknya

Keiko pun naik dengan muka cengo karna ia belum pernah naik mobil tersebut sama sekali,lelaki itupun menyalakan mesin mobilnya

"Rumahmu dimana?" Tanya lelaki tersebut

"Ah iya dari sini belok kanan nanti pas ada lampu merah belok ke kiri"seru Keiko memberi interupsi

Mobil itupun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang,selam diperjalanan Keiko,hanya cengo saja,sampai akhirnya lelaki itu membuyarkan lamunanya

"kau mngikuti audisi itu?kenapa kau mengikutinya" tanya laki laki tersebut

"Iya, aku mengikutinya karna aku ingin bertemu dengan idolaku,SID,hhahah memang hampir setiap wanita di sana alasan sama kingin bertemu dengan SID,aku begitu suka mereka,terutama Shinji permainan gitarnya sangat hebat dan ia juga umm tampan"Seru Keiko tanpa menyadari siapakah yang mengajaknya pulang itu

"Ah begitu ya" seru laki laki tersebut sambil tersenyum simpul

"Hehehe" aku jadi curhat ya "seru Keiko garing

"Gapapa kok"seru laki laki tersebut sambil terssenyum

"Ah iya ini rumahku,Arigatou udah mau nganterin aku" Seru Keiko

"Iya sama sama" jawab laki laki tersebut

Keiko pun turun dari mobil spot itu dan berjalan menuju rumahnya ada banyak hal yang perlu disiapkan karna audisinya besok,sedangkan lelaki itu kembali ke tokyo dome

Shinji P.O.V

"_Iya, aku mengikutinya karna aku ingin bertemu dengan idolaku,SID,hhahah memang hampir setiap wanita di sana alasan sama kingin bertemu dengan SID,aku begitu suka mereka,terutama Shinji permainan gitarnya sangat hebat dan ia juga umm tampan" _

Kata kata itu masih terngiang di telingaku,Apa benar dia menyukaiku?walaupun begitu banyak perempuan yang mengatakan 'suka' padaku tapi perasaan yang ini lain?apa mungkin aku suka dia yah astaga tanpa sadar HP lelaki yang sekarang kita ketahui bernama Shinji itu berdering

"SHINJIII KAMU DI MANA?"teriak Mao frustasi

"Heeh maaf tadi aku pergi kemana?"seruku

"BAKAA kamu lupa apa kita ada pemotretan cepetan kembalik ke Tokyo dome"seru Mao yang udah setengah ngamuk(kenapa gua buat Mao jadi OOC gitu dah -.-)

Sebelum sempat aku jawab sambunganku dengan Mao terputus,haah Mao sudah ngamuk rupanya,jarang jarang bisa liat Mao ngamuk hampir mustahil,Mao biasanya kalem gitu,paling kalo lagi ngamuk paling vas bunga nempel di kepala kita (eh gila si Mao)

And Shinji P.O.V

BERSAMBUNG~

Minaaa saya kangen kaliann (peluk cium Shinji?),udah lama ga nulis FF SID paling sekarang kerjanya ngerjain pesenan FF yang di minta di bolg .,bagaimana ceritanya? Jelek kah? Hehehe pasti ga bagus cerita ini semuanya mimpi aku,mimpi waktu tidur anehnya lagi mimpi aku itu bersambung gitu kayak drama drama asia heheeheeheheh, haaah yang cantik atau ganteng tolong Riview yaa . makasihhh arigatou gozaimasu


	2. Chapter 2

Haaahhh minna saya ngepost lagi walau reviewnya Cuma dua tapi senengnya banget banget deh heheheheh

Okelah selamat menikmati

DREAM COME TRUE

**~Hari audisi~**

keiko sudah siap dengan menggunakan baju berwarna putih snekaers hijau tas selempang warna hijau putih,setelah berpamitan pada orang tuanya,Keiko pun menuju halte bis dan naik bis sampai ke tokyo dome,sesampainya di sana Keiko dan yang lainya di beri pemgumuman audisinya adalah motivasi ikut Lomba tersebut, jurinya adalah sutardara film tersebut direktur K-oon music dan terakhir anggota SID whatt? Anggota SID berarti ada Shinji dong?, Berarti Keiko harus mengatakan motivasi ikut audisi tersebut agar bisa bertemu dengan Shinji?, Membayangkanya saja sudah malu gimana ngomongnya,haah sudahlah kalo memang takdir pasti lancar lancar saja, kalo memang ga bisa ya sudah apa boleh buat yang penting bisa liat Shinji live hehehe

Tak terasa waktunya Keiko untuk masuk ruang audisi,jantung Keiko serasa mau keluar dari tubuhnya(mati dong?) saat masuk ruang audisi ia melihat sang sutradara itu,direktur K-oon music dan astaga? Itu I-tu personil band SID sungguh mungkin sekarang muka Keiko menjadi merah cabe(?) memandang para anggota band SID itu,Ia melihat Mao menggunakan baju kaos dengan jaket hijau selengan,Aki memakai kaos putih dan rompi hitam , Yuuya memakai kaos putih se lengan dan Shinji ia memakai baju tangan panjang berwarna pink pucat,kini mungkin wajah Keiko sudah putih karna pucat,iapun melangkah menuju panggung

"Coba sebutkan namamu" seru direktur K-oon

"S-saya Keiko"ucap Keiko gugup

"Apa motivasimu mengikuti audisi ini?"tanya sutradara

"aku mengikutinya karna aku ingin bertemu dengan idolaku,SID,hhahah memang hampir setiap wanita di sana alasan sama ingin bertemu dengan SID,aku begitu suka mereka,terutama Shinji permainan gitarnya sangat hebat dan ia juga umm tampan" seru keiko

Keiko P.O.V

Kenapa aku mengucapkan itu dasar baka, sekarang aku tida berani melihat muka para personil SID apalagi shinji,dengan sisa keberanianku aku mendongakan kepalaku melihat satu satu para personil SID Mao yang tersenyum bersahabat, Yuuya yang cengo, Aki yang masih stay cool, dan shinji yang tersenyum lembut, tanpa sadar mukamu memerah

"Oke sekarang kamu boleh keluar"Seru sang sutradara

Akupun keluar dengan muka masih memerah

And Keiko P.O.V

Shinji P.O.V

Agak melelahkan memang duduk di kursi sambil melihat perserta silih berganti, mana ga boleh kemana mana lagi,peserta audisi ada ribuan, mungkin ini yang di rasakan juri juri indonesia idol, mas anang sekarang aku tau kau akan melamar ashanty(author : heeehh salah cerita|readers:nampol author) setelah beberapa lama aku melihat salah seorang peserta yang aku kenal itu seperti gadis yang kemarin kuatar pulang,tidak salah lagi itu pasti dia

"Coba sebutkan namamu" seru direktur K-oon

"S-saya Keiko"ucapnya

Oh ternya namanya Keiko, nama yang cukup bagus batinku

"Apa motivasimu mengikuti audisi ini?"tanya sutradara

"Aku mengikutinya karna aku ingin bertemu dengan idolaku,SID,hhahah memang hampir setiap wanita di sana alasan sama ingin bertemu dengan SID,aku begitu suka mereka,terutama Shinji permainan gitarnya sangat hebat dan ia juga umm tampan" ujarnya

Oh astaga aku btidak percaya ia berbicara begitu,aku pun mengembangkan senyum lembut,

"Anak ini menyukaimu"bisik Aki sambil menggodaku

"Sudah kuduga"bisikku

"Heeh sudah jangan ngobrol"seru Mao kepada aku dan Aki

Hmm anak yang menarik batinku sambil tersenyum lagi,dan bisa ku lihat ekspresi Yuuya yang cengo, hohoho baru liat fansku yang cantik ya,hahh cantik astaga apa aku benar benar menyukainya ya

And Shinji P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

Sekarang sudah di tempel sepuluh orang yang menuju babak selanjutnya, karena Keiko tidak mau berdesak desakan ia menunggu sampai yang lain pulang dulu,saat sudah sepi ia mulai membaca,namanya ternyata tercantum di nomor dua setelah hibari

"Kyaaaaaa yokatta"jerit Keiko senang tanpa sadar ada orang yang melihatnya sambil tersenyum

Bagi yang masuk audisi selanjutnya harap datang besok pukul delapan pagi seru seseorang menggunakan alat pengeras suara

Keiko pun pulang dengan muka sumring

"Bagaimana audisinya nak?"tanya nenek Keiko yang ternyata juga suka band SID

"Hmm aku masuk nek"Seru Keiko sumring

"Yokkata ne"seru Ibu keiko sambil membawa buah stobery dan coklat cair sebagai sausnya

"Okasan"seru Keiko "Sini kubantu" ujar Keiko yang berjalan kearah ibunya

"Arigatou sayang"ucap ibu Keiko

"Sama sama"seru Keiko sambil tersenyum

~Di tempat lain~

"Shinji kenapa kau mellihat rumah itu terus?"tanya Aki yang sedang duduk di kursi sebelah Shinji

"Tak apa"seru Shinji

"Jangan Jangan ini rumah gebetanmu ya ehem "seru Yuuya

"gak"Seru Shinji dengan muka memerah

"Yasudah ayo jalan" seru Mao dengan ekpresi innocentnya padahal sedang asyik asyiknya menulis lagu hentai #eh

**Besoknya~ **

Keiko sekarang sudah berada tokyo dome, biasanya jika di tokyo dome ia dan teman temanya liburan bersama,menaiki bianglala,rolercoster,atau menonton konser SID,haah aku massih ingat konser SID yang year and climax di tokyo dome,dimana Shinji meneriaki nama obat yang biasa dimakanya hahaaha... itu sangata lucu, heeh kok jadi malah cerita begini sih,yasudahlah kita intip audisinya

Sekarang Keiko sedang berada di ruang tunggu,Saat mengambil urutan tadi Keiko mendapat urutan terakhir,dia melihat perempuan perempuan yang masuk ruangan keluar sambil menangis atau marah marah sendiri,sgitu susahnya audisinya?,Keiko jadi takut,padahal rata rata perempuan yang masuk lebih cantik lebih manis,lebih tinggi darinya karena dia memang rada rada boncel tapi sebenarnya tidak sih tingginya 168 cm apakah itu bisa dibilang pendek sepertinya tidak, akhirnya tibalah saat Keiko memasuki ruangan audisi,perasaan Keiko diombang ambing antara rasa takut,cemas,senang bisa bertemu dengan shinji lagi,Saat membuka pintu itu terlihat ruangan yang sangat berantakan di sana ada kertas yang bertuliskan Tolong rapihkan ruangan ini jika sudah selesai anda boleh keluar jika anda tidak mau silahkan tekan tombol hijau dan kita langsung audisinya,hmm Keiko termasuk orang yang cinta kebersihan makanya langsung merapikan ruangan itu sampai bersih,saat ia memegan kenop pintu ada sebuah tangan yang memegan lenganya,dan itu shinji,S-H-I-N-J-I rasanya Keiko ingin pingsan ditempat, bagaimana tidak salah satu personil band yang ia suka memegang tanganya dan itu Shinji,sekarangg Keiko merasa wanita paling beruntung di dunia

"Selamat kau memengankan Audisi ini "Seru Shinji

"Hah? Tapikan aku tidak melakukan apa apa"Seruku bingung sendiri setauku kalau mau audisi apalagi film begini seharusnya testing dulu kan

"Iya ini memang sudah diatur oleh produser kami dan author yang nulis " seru Mao yang berjalan kerah Keiko dan Shinji dibelakangnya sudah ada Yuuya dan Aki

"Heh, bukanya kalau mau audisi biasaya di tes aktignya dulu?" tanya Keiko dengan wajah polosnya

"Em~ itu~..."Seru Shinji bingug sambil menggaruk belakag kepalaya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal

"Yang penting kamu menang" Seu Aki yang sebenarnya bingung mau jawab apa

"Yasudah deh " Seru Keiko

"Besok datang ke apartemet kami di jalan psst psstt psstt "bisik Shinji

"Ha'i" Jawab Keiko

To be cotinued...


End file.
